


Very Important Experiments

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [28]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dildos, Dom!Carlos, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Sybians, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Carlos has to perform some tests on his two lovers. For Science of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Important Experiments

To absolutely no one’s surprise; the idea had been Cecil’s. Toys had been purchased and they had even gone to the furniture store and watched as Earl wrangled a very soft looking chair out the door, bringing it down to stay in their playroom for Carlos to use at his leisure. Carlos took a few days to get the toys and equipment ready and then the three of them were having their fun one night after Cecil returned from work.

Carlos smiled to himself, making a point of crossing his legs primly as he held up his clipboard, acting as if he were taking some very serious notes about what was happening in front of him. He had to admit; he did rather like the way Cecil and Earl asked him to pretend to be experimenting on them, testing their endurance or reactions to certain stimuli. To Carlos it meant that the pair respected his profession and passion and it made him happy to share it with them, even if it was in a most decidedly unscientific way.

Cecil and Earl were strapped down onto two large and very effective sybians. Their wrists were in shackles behind their backs, palms of their hands forced to stay behind their heads. They had purchased the dildos that went with them and both the Scoutmaster and the radio host were full, the vibrating parts of the instruments buzzing loudly under their balls. This of course drove them to roll their hips forward, fucking themselves helplessly on the slick dildos firmly up their asses.

Earl gasped as he hunched forward, opening his mouth in a howl as he came, shuddering as his seed spilled onto his thighs and stomach, whimpering as he looked up at Carlos. “Please!”

“That was one,” Carlos reminded him, making another false note on his clipboard, “Mr. Harlan, we have discussed what this experiment would entail before you agreed to it. How many orgasms must you have?”

“Ah! Th…” Earl struggled to control his breathing, whimpering as his spent cock remained hard thanks to the dildo and the sybian, mewling as it was soon bobbing again. “Ngh…!”

“How many, Mr. Harlan?” Carlos asked, keeping his voice level and his face blank and serious, tapping the end of his pen on his clipboard.

“Three!” Earl finally cried out, the hint of a sob escaping his lips.

“Then you have two more to give me then,” Carlos cooed.

“Ah! Fuck!” Cecil hissed, shutting his eyes tightly as he arched his back, clutching onto his hair tightly as he came a moment later, thrusting into the air with a snarl, his body trembling as he struggled to breathe. “Doctor!”

“Yes?” Carlos asked, trying to sound bored.

“That…ah…two..!”

Carlos smiled, making another note on his clipboard. “You’re doing far better than Mr. Harlan here. I daresay that you are a far better specimen, Mr. Palmer. I suppose being a Scoutmaster doesn’t make one very useful for anything else, does it?”

Earl’s cheeks burned red at the insult and he whimpered, biting his lower lip as he started to grind himself harder on his dildo, pouting at the way Cecil smirked at him, licking his lips as he arched his back, bracing himself for his third orgasm already. Narrowing his eyes, Earl grunted and focused, tilting his head back before closing his eyes focusing on the buzzing on his testicles and the wonderful dildo up his ass.

It was only a few minutes later when Earl came again, gasping at the sudden sensation and release. “Fuck!”

“Language, Mr. Harlan. This is not some silly campfire out in the middle of nowhere. This is a place of science and you will respect that,” Carlos warned.

Now that his lovers had cum twice; Carlos smiled to himself as he set his clipboard down, standing up from his chair to approach them. He reached out, running his fingers through their hair together, smiling at the way they leaned their heads, pressing themselves against his palms, silently begging for more of the contact from him. “You’ve both got at least one more, don’t you?” he purred.

“Doctor…” Cecil mewled.

“Oh but you’ll need help for this last one, won’t you?” Carlos asked.

“Please,” Earl pleaded.

“Of course. The experiment’s not over until all conditions are met,” Carlos assured him, picking up the bottle of lubricant wanting on the floor. First he poured some onto the heads of their overly sensitive cocks, chuckling at the way they gasped at the sensation of cool gel sliding down their shafts. With this finished, Carlos got down onto his knees as he closed and set aside the bottle, taking hold of a cock in each hand, moaning as he ran his thumbs over the heads before starting to pump at a lazy pace.

“Now…let’s see who cums first, hm? The useless Scoutmaster or the very helpful radio host…” Carlos said, struggling to keep the obvious lust from his voice as he spoke, looking from one to the other and back again. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Earl shuddered whenever he was insulted, his cheeks and ears burning almost as red as his hair. “I’m not even sure you’ll be able to handle this, Mr. Harlan. Perhaps you should just go back to making fires with twigs and wearing useless badges and…”

Earl came with a scream this time and Carlos’ hand was immediately off of his cock, flicking off the sybian’s vibrations before focusing all of his attention on Cecil now. Earl panted heavily, his overly used and sensitive body trembling as he watched Carlos get another orgasm out of Cecil before turning off his sybian next.

He smiled weakly as Carlos turned to help him off of the instrument, hissing as he was slowly pulled off of the dildo and eased onto the ground, his shackles removed before Carlos went to free Cecil next. They sweaty and trembling pair sat shoulder to shoulder as Carlos started to busy himself, grabbing a towel for cleaning and several large and warm quilts. They winced a little as their semen was cleaned off of their bodies, feeling far better once they were each wrapped in a quilt, Cecil given a tight hug from Carlos to help calm his own more aggressive trembling.

A thermos was produced and opened and Carlos knelt before them as he held it against their willing lips one at a time, gently urging them to drink the warm hot chocolate and caramel mixture he had made before the scene. “How do you feel?” he asked once they had each drunk from the thermos twice.

“Exhausted,” Cecil confessed with a weak laugh.

“Yeah,” Earl agreed with a small nod of his head.

“But it felt good?”

“Oh it was wonderful!” Cecil giggled.

“Perfect,” Earl assured him.

“I didn’t go too far with the uh..?”

Earl smiled warmly, shaking his head before leaning forward, resting his sweaty forehead against Carlos’. “It was perfect,” he promised.

“Oh but, Carlos! What about you?” Cecil asked.

Carlos shrugged, helping Earl manage to hold the thermos on his own. “I’ll be fine. Next time we’ll see if we can’t work in a situation where I cum too,” he said. Cecil pouted but nodded his head and Carlos ruffled his hair, smiling as the radio host giggled again at the fond gesture.


End file.
